


Worship in the Bedroom

by wirewrappedlily



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, that's about it, unabashed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec still isn't allowed to crash in the guest room. He can have the couch."</p><p>James laugh, "Even with such fond memories?"</p><p>Q cracked an eye open, grinning, "<i>Especially</i> with such fond memories."</p><p>"You're evil." </p><p>"You love it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship in the Bedroom

The Quartermaster of MI6 was curled under James Bond's hand like a cat, eyes glued to a novel it seemed he'd read twenty times and would read twenty more. James's fingers were toying idly with Q's hair, his thumb tracing back and forth over the nape of Q's gorgeous arc of neck. Q hummed, arching into the touch as James pressed lightly at his vertebrae, tugging lightly at the curls on the base of his skull. Q sighed like he was being put-upon, setting the book down and sitting up, crawling over the couch cushions to swing one of his legs over James's lap, straddling him. 

"It's cheating to play with my hair, James." 

"Just because you have the attention span of the young..." James chuckled, settling his hands low on Q's hips, " besides which, it's such gorgeous hair. I can't seem to keep myself from it." Q snorted at him, shaking his head and leaning in the scant few inches to kiss him, long and sweet. 

James wrapped his arms around Q more solidly, drawing Q up his lap as he did. James's hand snagged in the back of Q's curls, tugging lightly to break off their lips, James's mouth a hot ache on Q's throat next. Curling a hand around James's nape, Q arched and let his hips roll, pressing into James's stomach for a hot moment. James pressed his hand into the back of Q's sweats, groping him thoroughly as he sucked on Q's tongue. Q whimpered as the hand not buried in the back of his trousers tugged sweetly at his curls, playful and smouldering impossibly at once. Q clung to James's shoulders, whining in the back of his throat as he rocked against James's hand. 

Shifting over, James laid Q down on the couch, slotting between his legs and boxing Q in with his arms. "Hello." James purred happily, pressing hot, shakingly heady kisses to Q's jaw and neck. "I don't want to take my mouth off of your skin long enough to get us to the bedroom." 

Q groaned, "Good, I'd hate to have to deal with you after you'd put your back out." Q gets bitten for that, and he makes a soft, happily decadent noise of want. James smooths over the red with his tongue, trailing heat up Q's throat until he could attach their mouths together for as long as he could keep from breathing. James nipped at Q's lower lip, smiling at him as he scooped an arm under Q's back, pressing him up against James's chest. 

The arch of Q's back was always a delight for James; a hard curve of muscle under James's palm, rivuleted with the vertebrae of his spine in that delicious push. It was all James could do to hold him up, press them tight, and groan for the ache to rock into him until the lines between who was who vanished and he could just have the sensation of Q on his tongue and buzzing through his mind with the steady pump of his much-abused heart. 

Shoving his hand further down with enough force behind his blunt fingers to bruise, James struggled Q out of his sweats and pants with as little space between their mouths as possible, finding a small wear of  vulnerability in the fabric before he simply tears through it, the old, worn shirt splitting easily for Q to wrestle out of and throw away, shooting James an unimpressed look the entire time. "If you'd done that to any other shirt--" 

James nipped his lower lip to stop the growl of Q's voice, "I wouldn't dare, darling. Your other shirts are much too pretty. Clinging to your chest and so loose around your waist..." To illustrate his point, James's hot hands gripped his waist, pulling him forward, spreading his fingers down over the curve of his ass. James kneaded at his pale skin, brushing his fingertips over Q's entrance, sending Q jerking against his chest, clinging to his shoulders. "Turn around, darling." 

Q's breath caught, his limbs losing all their grace as he shuddered and clamboured off James's lap. James squeezed Q's hip, sliding behind him and bringing a throw pillow beneath his hips, angling him up so that when he laved his tongue over Q's entrance, flicking against the ring of muscle until Q, shaking and whimpering as he relaxed, allowing James's tongue in. 

James brushed his hand over the hard slope of Q's stomach, tweaking a nipple and fluttering his tongue until Q let out a breath that sounded as if he'd been punched. James pressed his thumb against the rim of muscle, the pressure making Q whine and scrape his short nails against the fabric of the couch. James smoothed his hand over his back, soothing as Q trembled. James pulled his mouth away, pressing the pad of his thumb over his hole, pressure making Q give an aborted flinch of a buck back, his head falling between his arms as James reached for the lube, only holding himself back until he'd found it, running his teeth over the smooth, pale flesh of his cheek, before slipping his thumb in fractionally with long, languid strokes of his tongue. Q all but sobbed into the cushions as James delved his tongue in, fucking Q with the slick muscle and gripping his quaking thighs with hands hot enough to brand. 

"James--James, please..." Q managed; lovely, posh voice choked with need. 

James flipped Q onto his back, the couch creaking in protest at the skinny Quartermaster's weight disappearing only to slam back down. His legs splayed, Q stared up at James with wet in his eyelashes, red burning high in his cheeks, and bitten lips shining with saliva. 

"Get in me." Q demanded; the change of tacts making James smile. 

"Patience, love." James purred, pressing kisses over Q's hips, breath gusting over his long, thin cock. 

Q whined again, trying to knee James in the side of the neck with a devilish grin, his eyes heavy-lidded as James caught his calf and growled low at him, eyes narrowed. Giggling softly, Q reached for him, licking his lips once more as he pulled James up by the shoulders, his legs wrapping around his lower back and his arms folded around the back of his neck. The kiss was messy, long and hot as Q's fingers pushed bruises into his scarred, tanned skin. James hooked his arm under Q's back, helping him to lift himself up and try to rut against James's abs. Q let out a tiny cry, smothering himself in James's neck as those blunt fingers rubbed slick slowly into his opening; shuddering and clinging. Two fingers plunged into Q's heat, the stretch just uncomfortable after James had turned him inside out with his damnable tongue. 

His hips twitched to try to push himself fown further on the thick bulk of those fingers, but James was pressing his hips down hard enough to make the motion useless, "You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now," James muttered, voice rough and gravelly; his tongue laving over his nipple and blowing on the wet until both had grown hard, his hand travelling to one as he ran his teeth over the other, "this is exactly how you should always look. Laid out under me, splayed out and desperate. God, the sounds you make with that terribly posh voice. I would take you apart if I had the will to hold myself back. Take all the time I could with you, and watch you shake apart under my mouth." 

Q was gasping and panting, his hand bunched in the short brush of the hair at the base of his skull. A third finger breached him, and Q nearly bit through his lower lip for the pleasure of it; the perfect stretch and burn. His lashes were a perfect halo over his cheeks, his eyes only closed because watching James's perfect, blue eyes trace over him with every shudder and breath and moan would drive him out of his mind. Searching blindly for a kiss, Q let the sounds that issued out of his throat get eaten in the ravenous snarl of James's mouth as James worked his fingers free, pressing slowly into him. 

His eyes pried open, wide and staring up as James slowly worked himself into Q's body. Q let out a breathless, weak sound, his lashes fluttering as he curved upwards in offering under him, pushing down and trying to rock up for friction against the flat planes of James's stomach. "That's it, darling. You always open for me so beautifully. I could fuck you until there was nothing left for you to give, and you'd still open for me just like this, wouldn't you?" 

Q couldn't help leaning into the smooth pet of James's hand through his hair like a needy puppy, hitching his legs up as far as they would go around James's back and rocking into the thrusts as much as he could with James's rough, gun-calloused hands trailing fire over his skin and sparking gorgeous sensation over his body. 

Getting lost in the clench-release of Q's body, James bit down on the perfect line of Q's neck, sucking the skin until it marked and growling happily as Q's fingers scored bruises into the dip of his spine. "James..." Q panted, on edge and shuddering hard as James shifted his hips, pressing long, slow strokes to his sweet spot and marking a trail down Q's neck and shoulder, growling lowly; happy at the sweat-slick mess his lover was devolving into. "Please. Harder. I don't want to be able to move without feeling you." 

James pressed fingerprints into his lower back, hips crashing against Q's with bruising force as he scooped his arms under Q's knees and bent him nearly in half. Q screamed, his mouth fallen open so beautifully that James couldnt help tasting the sounds that were pouring out of him, licking into his mouth and running his teeth over the swollen curve of his lower lip. James knew he was getting close when Q's lungs couldn't pull in enough air, his body shivering so hard that he bit into his lip; falling breathlessly into his orgasm as James pushed into him one last time, hard. James groaned as he came, hips pressed tight against Q's as he pulsed into the warm clench of Q's fluttering muscle. 

"James, I love you." Q told him, voice shaking as hard as his hands. Those long, clever fingers buried into James's hair, pulling them together even as James released Q's legs, the long, strong legs folding around his hips as he panted into James's neck. "Bloody hell. I've never come this hard in my life." 

James chuckled, sucking a mark over Q's racing heartbeat. "I love you, too."

"I think we need a new couch. This one might be beyond salvation." 

James laughed again, slidng free of Q's heat to their mutual groans, his breath gusting over Q's chest, making him shiver hard, curling into the heat of James's chest, clinging desperately. James scooped his arms around Q, lifting them both off the couch and stumbling towards the bedroom, curling him up against his chest and wrapping them tightly in the nest of blankets Q always had on the bed. Q hummed, closing his eyes as James slid his glasses off, setting them on the bedside table and kissing his curls, and wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Hey, Q?"

"Mmmm?" 

James smiled at the sleepy hum, kissing his lips chastely, "I love you, and I want us to move in together." 

"We already live together, James." Q sighed. 

"If I were to bring the last of my things..?"

"Alec still isn't allowed to crash in the guest room. He can have the couch."

James laugh, "Even with such fond memories?"

Q cracked an eye open, grinning, " _Especially_ with such fond memories."

"You're evil." 

"You love it."


End file.
